


Inferius or Zombie?

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gore, unexplained jump in time and dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Regulus's encounter with inferi turns out a little different.





	Inferius or Zombie?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ordinary Writing Levels's 31 Days of Halloween  
> day 24 prompt: zombies
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/nn7Ds52.jpg)

Regulus shook his head, shaking away the odd feeling that had come over him from the vile green potion. He looked around and found himself on a small dirt mound. Creatures were moving towards him in the dim light. Where had the cave gone? He squinted to try and see the creatures but his nose picked up their smell before he could get a clear picture.

They smelled of death.

Inferi.

He aimed his wand and sent a ball of fire hurtling through the air at one. It knocked the thing back but to Regulus's horror, the creature didn't flinch or run away, it regained its feet and came toward him again.

What the hell?

He glanced around, searching for a way to evade the flaming creature returning to him as well as the others when something flew past his head with a whistling sound and sunk into the gooey eye socket of the flaming Inferius.

"You've got to shoot them in the head, don't you know that?" a gruff, American voice shouted from behind him. There was other sounds, footsteps, a click, a latch, and then another twang. Another Inferius felled.

Regulus didn't wait for further instructions from the apparent saviour and sent Reductor curses at the heads of the closest zombies. The splat that followed the explosion made bile rise in his throat but it stopped the oncoming creatures. He continued and side-by-side with his arrow-loosing saviour destroyed all the zombies in the immediate area. They had traversed the mound together and climbed a concrete ledge.

Panting from fear and exertion, Regulus finally turned to look at his companion. The man was well-muscled and filthy, covered in sweat, dirt, and human remains. His greasy hair hung into his eyes and obscured his face. "Regulus Black," Regulus said, offering his hand.

The other man lowered his gaze to the extended appendage and then returned to scrutinizing Regulus's face. He squinted, hesitating, before he reached out and shook Regulus's hand. "Daryl Dixon."


End file.
